The Last Room in Gondor
by tanithcooper
Summary: Thorin/Thranduil. When Thorin and Thranduil get lumped together in the only room left in the whole of Gondor thanks to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, they find that they have to put up with each other and various sleeping arrangements.


"We have to _what_?!" Thorin yelled, looking up furiously at the barman.

"I never said you have to do anything. But if you're sensible, you will. This is the last available room in Gondor." the man sighed, looking down at the furious dwarf.

"But we're kings! Of two separate areas and people! We can't share a double bed!"

Thranduil sighed and dug his nails into the wood of the bar, trying to keep his composure in front of the two. "Well, one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor, then." He said impatiently.

"Uh.. We have no spare blankets either, again-"

"Yes, we know, the whole of Gondor's full. Fine! We'll make do. Give me the keys then!" Thorin said, holding his hand out for the keys.

As Thorin fumed and the bartender handed him the keys, Thranduil smiled over at the exhausted young man. "I'm sorry about him. I appreciate that you're just doing your job." He said appologetically, before following the Dwarf king.

Thorin stormed up the stairs to the top of the building into the attic rooms. He unlocked the door and looked at the room. "I'll sleep on the floor. There's a small rug I'll be able to fit onto." Thorin said, walking in and placed his sack in the corner.

Thranduil sighed and ran a hand through his lengthy hair. "No. It's fine. I've slept rough plenty of times. Take the bed." He said shortly, walking over to the window and throwing himself on the chair placed in front of it.

"No, I'll take the floor, I've spent most of my life sleeping rough." Thorin said stubbornly as he lay down on the rug. "Have the bed."

"And I'm six thousand years older than you, therefore I've had more experience on the road. Take the bed." Thranduil persisted through gritted teeth, staring out of the window at the night sky.

"Good for you, I'm taking the floor, got it?" Thorin said shortly, trying not to shout. He pulled his pack under his head and closed his eyes.

Thranduil inhaled deeply and stood up. "Well then we'll both sleep on the floor." He muttered coldly, unfastening his cloak and dropping it on the floor as a cushion. He sat down on it and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"There is a perfectly good bed you can use, please use it." Thorin said, turning his head to look at the elf.

"It doesn't just accommodate Elves. I don't see why you won't use it. Just shut up about the bed." The Elvenking glared at Thorin icily and set his jaw.

Thorin glared at the elf. "Look. We're probably going to be here for the whole time we're in Gondor, so, for Aulë's sake, use the bloody bed."

"You use it!" Thranduil erupted, after rubbing his eyes somewhat tiresomely. He stood up and walked to the bed, taking a pillow from the headboard and throwing it in the general direction of the rug. "Will that put your conscience at ease?! I'll have a pillow! Now shut up and invade the bed like your kind invaded Doriath!" He blurted, much to his own surprise.

Thorin threw the pillow back at the elf. "For gods sake! You're abandoning the bed like you abandoned Erebor!" he shouted angrily before calming himself down. "Look. The bed's big enough for both of us to not touch whatsoever, right? We may as well just both use it." he suggested.

Thranduil took in this information, staring out of the window feverishly and considering this option. "Fine." He said bluntly, and after some time, and walked to tumble onto the bed.

Thorin's stood up and walked over to the bed, sighing as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He kept to the edge and curled up into himself.

* * *

><p>Thranduil wouldn't fall asleep like this, he was too angry. He had learned never to go to bed angry. He stretched his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.<p>

Thorin had fallen asleep, cold under the thin sheets. He turned over in his sleep, subconsciously rolling towards the warmth that Thranduil emitted. He sighed as he curled into Thranduil's side.

Looking down uneasily at the content Dwarven king, Thranduil edged away slightly, before almost tumbling off of the bed. "Thorin -" He began, looking for the best way to wake the other up. "I-" With a sigh he gave up, growing slowly accustomed to the directness of the contact and closing his eyes again.

Thorin hummed in contentment, smiling in sleep, something rarely seen when he was awake.

"Uhh...Thorin?" Thranduil began awkwardly, downright spooked by the small smile on Thorin's lips. "You're...you're cuddling into me. I thought you should know now. You may be furious if you...if you wake up and see this..."

Thorin hummed and turned over, still staying near the elf's body heat. He curled into himself again, his braided hair falling over his face.

Thranduil couldn't help to suppress a small smile, one that was chased away by the bitter grasp of the cold. He must have missed something about Thorin nestling into his side, whether it was only a slither, and it was only the warmth he brought. Sighing to himself and rubbing his arms, Thranduil turned his back to Thorin.

Thorin shivered and pulled Thranduil back over with a small murmur of something suspiciously like "come back, you're warm" and curled back into the elf's side happily in his dreams.

Thranduil froze up and his eyes widened, and he attempted briefly to worm out of Thorin's adamant grip, but to no avail. Of all the ways to be spending his night, he would have listed 'Sleeping in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield' five scenarios below something along the lines of 'falling in love with Sauron and having manbabies.' But still, it was a warm bed, Thorin wasn't the least attractive person he had ever lay with, and things could have been worse.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thorin woke up happily, curled up in the warmth, cuddling what his brain told him in its sleep addled state was a pillow. That hugged back. A bear then. No, he wasn't in Erebor. Where was he then... Oh yes, Gondor. Last room available. Thranduil as a bed buddy. <em>Shit.<em> he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

Stirring slightly and tightening his grip on whatever bundle of warmth seemed to pool in his arms lest it get away, Thranduil slowly emerged into consciousness. But only faintly. He was only really alert enough to mumble a polite 'Good morning', before drifting off again.

Thorin hummed, relaxing in the grip, turning so he faced the other direction, subconsciously leaning back into the elf's chest.

As if breaking from a trance, Thranduil gasped sharply, shocking himself awake as he remembered exactly where he was and who he was with. He rolled instantly away from Thorin and off of the bed, landing on the ground with an unceremonious thump.

Thorin rolled away quickly to the other side of the bed, burying his face in the covers, swearing furiously in Khuzdul. "Okay." he said finally. "This was definitely not my best idea ever."

"Well I'm sorry if I barely know you! I'm sorry that I get a little edgy, after two thousand years of no physical contact when someone uses me as their teddy bear in the middle of the Eru-damned night!" Thranduil hissed as he nursed his injured side and sat up on the floor.

"Stop shouting for Mahal's sake!" he muttered. "You'll wake up the whole house and the last Aulë damned room in Gondor won't be ours!" he told the elf. "Now, we're going to get over this, and talk like real people, not idiots walking into a troll hoard without weapons."

Thranduil looked at the Dwarf with utter offense and disbelief. "Get over it?!" He managed in a hushed whisper. "One minute you hate me, the next you're...that...? It messes with someone's head!"

"Don't hate you..." Thorin mumbled into the pillow before looking over at Thranduil. "I was asleep, I have no recollection of how I ended up in your arms."

"That's nonsense and you know it. You hate me. You've hated me since you first laid eyes on me." Thranduil sneered with a small element of regret in his voice. He sighed and walked over to the windowsill, plonking himself on it and opening the window. "I tried to tell you...you just kept rolling towards me."

Thorin sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're wrong. I really did like you. I tried practically everything to try and get you to notice me short of telling you. I even wrote a letter once. Erebor was just a nail in my coffin really.."

Thranduil's eyes widened, his face thickly caked with the cruel mask of realisation as he hung out of the window, though he made no mistake of making this apparent to Thorin.

"I didn't...I didn't know. I knew you. I knew you existed, believe me...no matter. I wouldn't have been good for you anyway." He finished with a simple shake of his head. "I couldn't help at Erebor. I want you to know that. My army was too weak. I didn't think it would effect you much."

Thorin sighed, looking over at the elf's back. "How could you know that? And it does matter, so please, spill." he said calmly. "You turned up with an army and then buggered off as my kin were being slaughtered. I very much fail to see how I wouldn't be affected by that."

Remaining silent for a good minute or so, Thranduil placed his head in his hands as he considered Thorin's words. "And I fail to see why it still matters. After all, it's behind you now, isn't it?" He asked quietly, fixing his eyes upon the people of Gondor below. "I came, I saw the destruction. My army could not have fought that off. I sent help afterwards but you declined."

Thorin turned his head to look at Thranduil, talking in the figure that the elven king produced in the window. "I.. Yes, it really is. Much like Doriath, right?"

Thranduil winced subtly as pain clouded his eyes. "I...alright. I wouldn't have been good for you because I can't convey any emotions any more. Not properly. Not anything but pain. That's all I feel. It was that was long before the fall of Erebor and it's been like it long since..." He hung his head and curled into himself a little, feeling violated by Thorin's persistence as he opened up to him.

Thorin looked over at the elf and sighed. "Have you ever given yourself a chance? I mean you hide away in that palace of yours, do you do anything that would make you happy?" Thorin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Glancing over at Thorin briefly, Thranduil hung his head further, causing his hair to tumble in his line of vision. "I can't. I-I've tried. I can barely even look my own son in the eye. I don't know what makes me happy. Why are you so concerned by this?" He finished quietly, folding his arms and studying the silk of his shirt.

"Did you not listen to me earlier?" Thorin asked. "I'm... Well I'm being a concerned... Person." he said, working around the word friend.

Thranduil eased himself down from the windowsill and smiled ever so faintly, meeting Thorin's eyes shyly before looking around the room. "Thank you. But...I'll be fine. I've survived this long."

"It looks like an only just survival.." Thorin said quietly, smiling up at the elf who had finally turned around.

"Well, isn't that all that counts?" He sighed and straightened himself out, moving to sit on the bed again. He stretched his legs out and leant against the headboard. "How has life been treating you?"

"Always. " Thorin murmured, looking up at the ceiling. "Good I guess. My oldest nephew is running the kingdom while I'm here and my youngest is probably making wedding plans with the hobbit. I hope Fili's doing okay..." he said thoughtfully. "What about you?" he asked, turning to look at the elf.

"I'm sure he will be. He has a strong head on his shoulders. And Kili...is it? I wish him my congratulations. And are you happy here? Or would you rather be back home?" Thranduil asked with an element of genuine curiosity, ignoring Thorin's question for good measure and picking at some loose thread on his shirt.

"I hope so. I mean he's got to do it on his own one day. And I'll pass it on." Thorin said. "right now, I'm happy here. I mean I'm in a warm bed having an interesting conversation with someone who I haven't really spoke to without sarcasm or shouting before." he said with a smile.

Thranduil laughed very softly, almost inaudibly, and looked at Thorin. "Perhaps that's for the best. I can't imagine us speaking much differently."

Thorin chuckled, looking up at the elf with a smile. "I suppose that's true. I mean we both would be arguing by now."

Thranduil nodded and combed his hair out of his face with a small smile. Then a thought struck him. "You're very forward, with your feelings." Curiosity danced over his delicate features as his head subconsciously tilted a little and his brow furrowed.

"Am I? That's odd... I never thought I really have been." he said, looking up at Thranduil.

He stared blankly at the Dwarven king before smiling again. "Upon our first meeting in several decades you told me that you wrote a love letter to me once." He said frankly.

"I was proving a point." he muttered, putting his hands behind his head. "Could you just conveniently forget about that please?"

"And what if I don't want to?" Thranduil asked with small smirk, studying Thorin's face. "Sometimes it's nice, to feel that you still have a certain appeal."

"Something evil about you." Thorin chucked, looking up at the ceiling again. "Just don't tell my nephews, I'd never hear the end of it."

Thranduil moved further down the bed so he could lie down also, mimicking Thorin and stretching his arms behind his head. "I won't breathe a word of it. We all go through phases." He smiled.

Thorin hummed nonchalantly and glanced over at the Elvenking. "I guess so."

"I'm sure they both had childhood crushes." Thranduil smiled and closed his eyes.

"Probably. I don't really know." he said with a chuckle.

Thranduil smiled softly and looked over at Thorin, studying him intently. He was fairly handsome, in honesty. His hair was thick and dark, with a dark beard framing a strong jawline. His nose wasn't bulbous, as with the other Dwarfs. In physical appearance, he was almost the exact opposite to Thranduil.

Thorin closed his eyes, thinking about where his life had taken him this time. Yes he was greying and Thranduil was the same beauty that he always was even though he was thousands of years older, but it felt nice lying next to him. Peaceful even.

And unexpected feeling of remorse passed over Thranduil then, as he lay, watching the Dwarf. He shook it off and sighed. "It's almost a pity, that we'll only be spending a few days together. Arguments aside, your company is quite desirable."

"I agree. It would of been nice to have spoken like this in previous years." Thorin said thoughtfully, sitting up in the bed. "I am a bit hot headed, aren't I."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." He trailed off with a soft, fluttering laugh. "You're passionate. And that's a very good thing to be."

"I don't know... I shout a lot, I know that." He said, swinging his legs off the bed. He sat there for a moment before falling back onto the bed, his head hitting the elf's legs.

"You feel a lot. It's healthy. And...admirable." Thranduil said thoughtfully as Thorin hit his legs. He chuckled and looked down at the King. "Enjoying that?"

"Sorry... I didn't think I'd reach that far.." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"You're taller than you think." Thranduil smiled, moving from under Thorin.

"You shouldn't worry about your temper."

"Apparently so." he chuckled, sitting up again and walked to the window, standing on a stool to look out comfortably.

Thranduil watched the other with a sigh, attempting in his head to put to rest the stream of questions and stirrings that pestered him. "Do you think that-" He began hopefully, looking at the man who had suddenly brought the remainder of his emotions into question. "Never mind." He finished, dismissing himself with a defeatists' sigh.

"No, go on." Thorin said, smiling out at the passing children in the street. "I'm listening."

"No, really. I'd rather not." Thranduil said quietly, pulling his shirt off and walking over to his bag to find a clean one. "I already know the answer."

"You never know until you ask, Thranduil." he said calmly, braiding a bit of his beard absentmindedly.

"Well, then I suppose I'll never know." He said with a sense of finality, re-dressing himself and walking to stand next to Thorin. Something drew him near to the other, though he couldn't quite explain it.

Thorin looked up at the elf, quirking an eyebrow. "Tell you what. For every question you ask, I'll give you a truthful answer and then ask you one. It's up to you if you respond. You could just ask me another question. Answers won't leave this room." he suggested, looking up at the sky.

"Alright then, cards on the table. Do you think you'd ever feel the same again? Purely a matter of curiosity, of course." The Elvenking said frankly, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"Perhaps if I got to know you better, it could happen." he said with a smile. "it would be interesting to see though. My turn. How old exactly are you?"

"Thank you." Thranduil said timidly, and much to his own surprise before thinking on Thorin's question. "Exactly?" He squinted a little, drumming his fingers on the window pane in thought. "Six thousand, eight hundred and fourty nine, I think. We don't really celebrate birthdays."

"No problem." Thorin chuckled. "Wow... Do you think that you would ever love a mortal?" Thorin asked quietly, watching the men run about in the street.

Thranduil took a deep breath and followed Thorin's gaze. "Unfortunately...yes. They fascinate me."

Thorin looked down at the people with a smile. "Have a type?" he chuckled, watching some children throw a ball around.

Thranduil took a moment to consider this. "The passionate. I love to see people's emotions. Why?" He asked with a small smirk.

"I'm interested. People interest me." Thorin said, looking up at the Elvenking. "Some people more than others."

Thranduil felt himself grow heated under Thorin's gaze, and he turned away before any colour could rise to his cheeks. "That's good." He said with wide, almost fearful eyes.

"I guess so." Thorin smirked, looking back out of the window. He stood and watched the world go by, happy in the company of the elf.

Thranduil, however, now felt increasingly restless and uneasy. "So what kind of people interest you?"

Thorin looked out and smiled. "People who have stories to tell. Definitely taller than me, hair is always important. Long hair... Easy to braid." Thorin said, playing with a bead in one of his braids.

Thankful that Thorin was looking away, Thranduil blushed again and walked from the window. "I - uhh...well. That's...that's interesting...I'm tall-I...huh..." He flustered furiously, pottering aimlessly around the room.

Thorin chuckled quietly as Thranduil's cheeks turned red, watching with a smirk as the elf pottered around the room.

"I...isn't there something you have to do, today?" Thranduil asked as he continued to avert Thorin's gaze. "Like...eat...or bathe or no not bathe...maybe..." He trailed off with a shaky palm to his face.

"Not really, no. I was planning on having a rest day today and then Aragon and arwen's wedding and reception tomorrow, day to recover then home." he said, turning around to look at the elf. "Thranduil? You alright?"

Thranduil nodded shakily and looked over at the door. "Just...wondering if you were busy today."

"Okay, stutters, I'll leave you to whatever you want to do." Thorin chuckled, looking back out of the window. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Thranduil managed with curious eyes, walking toward Thorin again. "Please."

"No, don't worry. It's nothing really." Thorin said, not turning around to look at the approaching elf.

"Thorin, please." Thranduil said earnestly, laying a hand on the Dwarf-king's shoulder despite his better judgement.

"Well... Perhaps there's something that we both could both do." he suggested, turning around to look at the elf, noting the lack of space between them.

Thranduil shuddered and looked down at Thorin, trying desperately to find the will to move away. "I...I shouldn't..." He began uneasily, subconsciously raising his fingers to twirl a black wave of hair gently. "I really shouldn't...what would you have in mind?"

"I'm not all that sure. Perhaps you have an idea?" Thorin asked as Thranduil played with his hair. He smiled and tilted his head towards the elf's hand.

"Oh someone stop me..." His whisper trailed off with an element of desperation. He moved a hand further up Thorin's hair and slipped it gently round the back of his neck.

"Not likely." Thorin mumbled, tipping his head slightly back into Thranduil's hand.

Thranduil laughed and closed the remaining distance between them, mind dominating itself with Thorin completely. "You are enjoying this, then?"

"What does it look like?" Thorin chuckled, looking into the elf's eyes. "And if you can't tell, the other answer is oh god yes."

"Hmm...someone's been holding this in for a while..." Thranduil said silkily, letting impulse overpower sense as he leaned to place a hot, moist kiss on Thorin's jawline.

"How did you guess?" He said, looping his arms around Thranduil's neck. "A long while, the day I first saw you so ooh two hundred years odd?"

Thranduil moved out of Thorin's arms and laughed again. "That's a lot of tension..." He said quietly, moving behind the Dwarf and raising his hands to massage the broad shoulders before him. "Too bad I can't get to you properly..."

"Just a bit of tension, yeah." Thorin laughed, relaxing into the Elven king's touch. "And why.. Why can't you get to me?"

"All of these clothes." Thranduil murmured into Thorin's ear, moving his hands to swiftly tear each layer of clothing from the Dwarf's torso before casting them aside and leaving him exposed to the room. He continued to deeply massage Thorin's - now naked shoulders. "Mmm...better, no?"

"Mmm-hmm much." Thorin sighed, trying to hold back a moan as Thranduil worked a knot from his shoulders. "Shouldn't we take this somewhere less windowy?"

"Well, if you don't like spectators." Thranduil sighed, moving from the other and moving to sprawl himself out on the bed, taking in the image of a half-naked Thorin Oakenshield. This went again everything his conscience screamed at him, but he no longer cared. He was attracted to Thorin, and he needed this. He needed him.

"Not always." Thorin smirked, jumping off of the stool and climbed onto the bed, setting himself on Thranduil's chest. "I think there's something wrong here... Oh I can see, you've still got your shirt on." he murmured into Thranduil's ear.

"Whoops." Thranduil said silkily, sitting up against the headboard and dragging his finger gently up Thorin's chest. "What do you propose to do about that?"

Thorin smirked as he ran his hand along Thranduil's chest before running both his hands under the elf's shirt and lifted it up over the other king's head. "That." Thorin chuckled and leant up to kiss the elf, weaving a hand into Thranduil's hair. When they broke away, he kissed down the elven king's smooth jaw and down his neck, biting a small mark when he reached the top of Thranduil's chest.

"Our first kiss. I wonder if there will be many more." Thranduil smiled, biting down on his lip and gasping slightly as Thorin's teeth grazed his skin.

"I hope so." Thorin chucked, moving back up to kiss him again.

Thranduil kissed back uneasily, as another bout of new emotions forced itself upon him and more of his memories were pushed out. He had been holding onto the pain of death for so long and now he had somewhat less of a reason to. He froze up and turned away, uncertain of what to feel.

Thorin pulled away, looking back at Thranduil and tilted his head. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. We could just stay like this and talk if you wish?" Thorin suggested with a small smile.

Thranduil held Thorin a little tighter and looked into his eyes. "I want you...I want this...why would you do that for me? Don't you just want to have sex?" He asked with a barely detectable sadness in his eyes, masking it with a tiny smile.

Thorin looked at the elf with furrowed eyebrows. "I think that 200 years of wanting to kiss you and get to know you... Sex is great, but I love being with you." The dwarf sighed. "I mean your voice is beautiful. Who wouldn't want to listen to you talk about yourself?"

"My voice? That's a compliment I've never been paid." Thranduil laughed, before his face fell slightly and thoughts came flooding back. "That concerns me...if you really...'like' me. What if I ever hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me, and I don't care if you don't love me back. I am happy enough to just spend these nights and days with you." Thorin said solemnly. "The only way you would hurt me is if you pulled another Erebor stunt and leave me to a dragon." he smirked.

"That's a very strong word. You don't - you don't love me. And if you did...well when did I say that I wouldn't feel the same?" Thranduil asked as his voice wavered slightly

"Well... Well I..." Thorin stuttered, averting the elf's eyes. "I would think that I wouldn't mind if you didn't, you are lovely enough for it to be worth loving you from a distance." he said, looking down at his hands.

"What an odd thing to say. You act as though love is purely a matter of appearance..." Thranduil said thoughtfully, taking Thorin's hands in his. "That would merely be admiration."

Thorin thought on this for a moment, before speaking again. "When you look at someone, what do you see?" Thorin asked, looking up at the elf.

"...It depends on the person. Sometimes you can tell what people are like by their facial expression." Thranduil glanced toward the window briefly, before casting his gaze back over Thorin. "Why?"

"When I see a person, I get a rough estimate of their age, lifestyle and happiness. It bugged me when I couldn't get your age." he chuckled, raising a hand to gently turn the elf's head around so he could see all angles. "With you it's so much more. Your eyes, you've had so much pain brought upon you.. Your face is flawless o king, yet you stay in your palace, slowly fading away from the world. How long until it took you? Days, months? A year at best.. You have so much love for your son but hardly save any time for yourself. So lonely solitude is."

Thranduil looked away and bit his lip, expertly stifling any threatening tears. "You have no idea how lonely it is. You've...you've figured me out, Thorin. Congratulations." He chewed on his lip further and averted the Dwarf's gaze.

Thorin frowned and hooked his thumb under the elf's chin and rose up so that they were eye to eye. "I can also see strength to hold on as long as you damn can. You have so much love for your family and people and you would do anything for them. Bravery, skill and chivalry. Beauty is just skin deep. You are so much more."

Thranduil met Thorin's gaze finally and sighed, bringing him closer. "You certainly have a way with words." He whispered with a smile, brushing his lips gently past Thorin's teasingly. He did this for a short while, before claiming the other's mouth in a brief passionate kiss. "And yet you're so certain that I'd never love you back..."

"I try." Thorin chuckled, kissing Thranduil back, smiling as the other king pulled away. "Why should you? I'm a mortal dwarf, elves die of heartbreak."

Thorin laughed and kissed Thranduil happily, twirling his finger through the long blond hair. He pulled away and tapped his forehead against Thranduil's. "Doubtful." he chuckled.

"If I'm beautiful then you're an Adonis of Eru's highest pedestal." Thranduil said quietly, gazed into the deep blue eyes that had undeniably captured and captivated him.

"Let's not argue in complements. Shut up and kiss me." Thorin said, placing a hand on Thranduil's cheek.

"Will I see you, after this week?" He asked with a furrowed brow as Thorin tried to kiss him again.

"You can be sure of it." Thorin said, looping his arms around his neck again. "I wouldn't do this as a one off"

Humming thoughtfully, Thranduil looked at Thorin and sighed. "There's so much to think about..."

"I know... We can work it out though. Trust me." he smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Thranduil said softly. He ran his fingers through the thick black hair before him appreciatively and sighed.

"Of course." Thorin smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"What was going through your mind when you wrote a love letter?! You're big manly man Thorin, pouring your heart out on paper. What did it say?" He asked with a mocking grin.

Thorin's face flushed red, trying to avoid Thranduil's gaze. "Young emotionally confused Thorin got told to write down his feelings and perhaps it would help him make sense of everything. Little to say except it didn't work."

Thranduil laughed sweetly and met Thorin's gaze. "That's very sweet. But me of all people. What would a Dwarf want with an Elf?"

"You know, I never understood that myself. What exactly would a dwarf want with an elf? Perhaps you could tell me? You might have some idea." Thorin suggested with a smirk.

"I've absolutely no idea. I never thought you would be attracted to me." Thranduil said innocently, batting his eyelashes before smirking.

"I wasn't quite sure myself. I mean it was certainly interesting, rather weird. Why is an elf currently topless in a bed with a dwarf?" Thorin chuckled, smirking at Thranduil.

"Hmmm...it's odd, no?" Thranduil said thoughtfully, looking over them both. "Perhaps I should put my shirt back on...no I think that would be for the best." He finished.

"Don't you dare Nâbur." Thorin warned, throwing the elf's shirt across the room.

"But I-" Thranduil protested, before noting the glare in Thorin's eye. "I feel exposed..."

"Perhaps I can take your mind off of it?" Thorin chuckled, cupping Thranduil's cheek.

Thranduil hummed timidly and leant into Thorin's hand. "I don't know..."

Thorin leant forward and kissed the elf gently, threading his hand through Thranduil's hair

Thranduil found it difficult to submit to the attention. He deepened the kiss vigorously, placing a hand in the small of Thorin's back.

Thorin smiled into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Thranduil's waist.

"How far will this go?" Thranduil asked breathlessly, as he kissed and bit Thorin's skin gently.

"How far do you want it to go?" Thorin said silkily, leaning forward to rest his head on Thranduil's shoulder.

"Mmmm...I want you..." He managed in a low, almost desperate groan, leaving a mark on Thorin's collar bone before working his way back up. He pressed his lips to Thorin's ear, and in the most sensual tone whispered "I want you..."

Thorin moaned as Thranduil bit down, tightening his legs. "Have me then." Thorin whispered, leaving kisses along the elf's neck.

Thranduil pushed the Dwarf down as his mind clouded with nothing but desire. He looked with a small sneer at Thorin's trousers, before moving down to unlace them with his teeth. He brought them down to Thorin's knees and stood off the bed to work on his own garments. And soon he stood in all his glory, smiling down triumphantly as if he'd won himself a prize.

Thorin looked up with dark eyes, taking in the view of the elvenking. He kicked off his trousers and smirked, sitting up slightly.

Thranduil returned the smirk, walking back to Thorin and moving to settle between the Dwarf's legs.

"I wonder..." He began softly in Thorin's ear, dancing his fingers along his cheek. "...How many people have had you...and how many times you were thinking of me..." He bit Thorin's neck gently, sucking, before kissing the mark he had made. "I wonder how much you've fantasized, wondered, touched yourself to thoughts of me..."

Thorin moaned quietly, letting his head fall onto the bed. "So many times... So many... Aulë I want you need you, have me..." Thorin babbled as Thranduil kissed his skin.

Thranduil chuckled loudly and worked his hand down Thorin's chest and stomach, ever so gently kneading his hardening member. "Oh, I'll have you. You'll belong to me completely." He began, making another small mark in Thorin's skin and growling. "And if anyone else ever tries to touch you," He moved slowly down to the source of Thorin's pleasure and placed a kiss at the top of it. "I _will_ find out about it..." Thranduil finished, before taking the Dwarf to the hilt.

Thorin pushed his hips up as the elf touched his length for the first time. He nodded and agreed with the other king just before he watched as Thranduil took his length into his mouth. "Oh god..." Thorin moaned loudly, trying not to buck up into the warmth of Thranduil's mouth. "Only you, no one else." he reassured him, curling his hands into the sheets, trying to keep still as Thranduil worked on his cock.

Thranduil hummed an agreement around Thorin's length, licking and sucking where it was needed, focusing on bringing the other as much pleasure as possible. "Then I'll give you everything I have." He said quietly, so as not to disturb Thorin too much.

Thorin moaned loudly, babbling nonsense at the elf. He lay down on the bed, his hands balled into the sheets.

"You really are a beautiful creature, you know that?" Thranduil said smoothly, after a few moments of intently studying the Dwarven king and the way he lost himself so completely in the heat of the moment. Thorin hadn't even noticed Thranduil prowl up the bed and support himself on an elbow, working him with the other hand.

"Not as beautiful as you..." Thorin managed, finding himself looking into Thranduil's eyes. He bucked up into the elf's hand, moaning loudly with every stroke. "Thranduil.. My god Thranduil... Please, I'm close..."

"Release yourself, my beautiful Dwarf." Thranduil whispered against the shell of Thorin's ear, before biting his earlobe and pumping harder.

Thorin moaned, crying out Thranduil's name as he came over the elf's hand. He lay there in the aftermath, breathless and spent.

Chuckling silkily, Thranduil placed a small kiss on the Dwarf's heated cheek and stood up to find something to wipe his hand. After which, he climbed back onto the bed, closed his eyes, and stretched his arms behind his head contently.

Thorin turned to look at the elf, smiling gently. "Can I do something in return?" he asked, running a hand down Thranduil's side.

Thranduil smiled and sighed, and cracked his eyes open to look at Thorin. "As long as you're happy, Melamin."

Thorin curled into Thranduil's side happily and looked up at the elf. "Then I'll owe you." he said quietly, putting his head on the pillow.

"All in due time." Thranduil said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Thorin. He relaxed himself and sighed into the black nest of hair before him.

* * *

><p>Oh gods. This is the last time I update things on my phone. My apologies to the people who read this before with the wrong fic.<p>

Thanks for reading and putting up with my crap,  
>Tanith and Tam<p> 


End file.
